I Win
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: What if Kisshu didn't die during the last episode, and instead killed Deep Blue? Be careful what you wish for Kishigo fangirls... Oneshot


A.N. Before you get your hopes up, I don't do lemons :P

-O-

Forest green hair fell in front of Kisshu's determined golden eyes and his lips curved into a satisfied smile. "I won." He quietly uttered before yanking his dragon swords from Deep Blue's chest and stomach. Green and red blood squirted out, getting all over the alien's body and clothing, but Kisshu didn't mind. He cherished the way the bodily fluids felt against his skin, just like he was going to cherish how Ichigo was going to feel. Warm and wet.

Deep Blue's eyes widened when he looked down at the two wounds, causing him to drop his large sword. "Y-you fool!" He hissed, his face contorting to maniac-like proportions. "You cannot kill me! For I am an immortal-" But before the Cyniclon deity could finish his monologue, Kisshu used the discarded sword to slice off his head. An earsplitting and absolutely demonic shriek somehow escaped Deep Blue's lips as he fell to the floor in a pool of green and red blood.

Kisshu smirked down at the corpse with glee. It served Deep Blue right for humiliating and turning his back on him, but even more satisfying was the death of Aoyama Masaya. The green haired alien had dreamt of the day he could behead the tree hugger, almost as much as he fantasized mating with Ichigo. The time had finally to make this second fantasy a reality. As if on cue a shrill scream echoed throughout the throne room.

It was Mew Ichigo, Kisshu dropped Deep Blue's heavy sword with a loud clang and turned to look at the woman he loved. The cat girl struggled to get up from the spot she was sitting, and began to sprint towards the alien. Her gorgeous face that was smudged with dirt and grime was etched with worry. Kisshu's heart leapt in his chest and his insides heated up, Ichigo was worried about him. Scenarios of the Mew Mew thanking him- some of which involved her pulling off her pink little dress- flooded his dirty mind. Kisshu licked his lips in excited anticipation.

The mounting excitement instantly fizzled when instead of jumping in his arms and sticking her tongue down his throat, Mew Ichigo rushed right passed Kisshu. "AOYAMA-KUN!" The pink Mew screeched in utter agony as she knelt into the puddle of blood and began to shake Deep Blue's headless body. "Your smile…I-I didn't get t-to see your smile again!" Ichigo sobbed and even laid her head on the corpse. Kisshu frowned down at the Mew Mew in disgust. What was she doing? The longer Ichigo cried, the angrier the Cyniclon got. He finally lost his temper when the pink Mew Mew wrapped her arms around the dead body and lay herself on top of him. "I loved you Aoyama-kun…a-and I'll love you until the day I die…" She whimpered.

"Don't be an idiot! You are no longer his, he's dead! Dead!" Kisshu growled causing Mew Ichigo to flinch and look up. Her clothes, face and hair were covered with blood, but Ichigo didn't appear to notice or care.

"How could you…?" She spitefully asked. "You killed him. I'll never forgive you Kisshu!" She scream sobbed like a young child who had just gotten spanked.

Kisshu stared at the pathetic mess of a girl in front of him. Was she serious? He had just saved her life _and_ planet, betraying his own people, and this is the thanks he gets!? …but that was okay. Ichigo would learn how to respect him once he was through with her. "Get up." The alien coldly ordered.

"Why should I listen to an awful person like you!?" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu merely smiled. "Your mine now Koneko-chan. It's just us up here now. No one can stop me!" He laughed sadistically at the terrified look Ichigo gave him. Her determined look was pretty sexy, but her scared look gave the alien an even bigger rush. It made him feel so powerful, and made his desire to conquer her body stronger than ever. "Your precious tree hugger didn't tell you? We had an agreement," Kisshu began explaining as he teleported in front of Ichigo, causing her to fall back into the blood. "If he didn't survive, I could do as I please with you!" He declared, twisting the events that had happened in that mountain alternate dimension, while sinfully smirking.

"Noooo!" Mew Ichigo screamed, and even tried scrambling away, but her efforts were futile. Kisshu roughly grabbed the blood soaked cat Mew, ignoring her screams and beating against his chest, and teleported her to Deep Blue's throne. Kisshu threw the Mew Mew down roughly onto the chair, pinning her down before forcing lips against hers. Ichigo squirmed and squeezed her lips shut, but Kisshu easily fixed that probably by digging his fangs into the tight little space. The metallic taste of human blood filled his mouth as he pushed his tongue past the bleeding barriers. During the whole time on earth, the alien was only able to taste his Koneko-chan's sweet strawberry lips once, and was most definitely craving more. Kisshu happily explored the Mew Mew's mouth, stopping to take extra time to stroke and bind her own tongue up with his. He slid across her teeth, and rubbed the sides of her mouth in lustful ecstasy.

It was quite obvious that Ichigo needed air, but at this point Kisshu didn't really care, Cyniclons could hold their breath much longer than humans and he wasn't going to stop kissing until he was good and ready. The Cyniclon grabbed onto the back of the pink Mew's head, tilting up so he could expand his horizons. He pulled Ichigo closer so that their chests were touching, he could feel hers throbbing for air. 'One more minute, my Koneko-chan.' Kisshu mentally told her as he pushed his long tongue literally down her throat. He pulled away just in time for Mew Ichigo to hunch over and vomit.

The alien took advantage of this brief interlude to pull off his shirt and shorts. Ichigo coughed one finally time before looking up. Her hateful expression instantly morphed into one of pure horror as she jerked away screaming, causing the throne to fall over backwards.

As soon as he landed on top of her, Kisshu excitedly ripped off Ichigo's dress as his eyes flashed a lustful red. Ichigo began to cry again as she tried to somehow cover herself but couldn't.

"Don't be shy, you're very pretty Koneko-chan, and don't worry I'll be gentle, but first I must mark you." He whispered before sinking his teeth into her neck.

-O-

A.N. …yeah…this is why Deep Blue killed Kish….anyways I'll start working on my other stories now…bye!


End file.
